


Someday, But Not Today

by PoetFred (Readerfred)



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: End of the World, Not yet anyways., Poetry, Ragnarok, This is as close as the norse get to comforting, but not really, but not that sad of a poem either, not happy poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerfred/pseuds/PoetFred
Summary: It's not the end of the world as we know it, and here's why!





	Someday, But Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Made a minor correction to the beginning to help it flow better, and changed some wording in the second and third stanza so that the poem flowed better.

Gather, friends, and let me tell you of why today is a day to celebrate,

and someday is a day feared by all of the Asgardians!

For someday, but not today, Ragnarök, with all its beauty and splendor

And all its terror and awe will come, and the world will fall.

 

Someday, Midgard will fall under the influence of the Fimbulwinter, and be swallowed by a great age of war.

But for today, the sun and the moon still hang in the sky, out of reach of Skoll and Hati,

And Yggdrasil still supports all of Nine Realms upon its branches, stable and unshaken.

Someday Fenrir will break free of chains crafted of things that no longer exist,

And Jörmungandr will uncoil himself from his place around Midgard.

But for today, Naglfar, the ship of the dead, still sits docked in the sea,

And Loki has yet to break free of the ropes that bind him as penance for Baldr’s murder.

For Ragnarök will come someday, but not today.

 

Someday Jörmungandr will spread his deadly poison upon all that stands in his way,

And Fenris Wolf will consume all between the earth and the sky.

But for today, Hrym, King of the Frost Jotuns stills sits in wait in Jotunheim,

And Surtr, King of the Fire Jotuns has yet to cross the Bifrost, burning it in the wake of his terrible army.

Someday Heimdall the All Seeing will blow the Gjallarhorn, 

And Mimir the Wise shall give Odin his final council.

But for today, peace reigns in Asgard as the einherjar eat, drink, and party in Valhalla.

For Ragnarök will come someday, but not today.

 

    Someday Odin One-Eye will be eaten by Fenris Wolf,

And Vidar will have his vengeance upon Fenrir.

But for today, Jörmungandr has yet to be slain by Thor,

And Thor has yet to take his final nine steps.

Someday Loki and Heimdall shall exchange mortal wounds,

And Tyr and Garm will meet in the field of battle.

But for today, Surtr has not slain Freyr with his burning sword,

Nor has he yet burned Yggdrasil to ashes in the wake of the war.

And because as of yet none of these signs have come to pass,

Ragnarök will come someday, but not today.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this weird poem I wrote about how the end of the world is on it's way, please give me feedback, or a critique, or anything, because I don't really understand how poetry's supposed to work and I want to know what was good and what was bad, because I know there's no way I didn't fuck this up somehow.


End file.
